A Tribute to the Scarred One
by Bookaholic346
Summary: The title says it all, This one's about Mello! This is my first song fic, Hope it's okay. Please R&R, it's how i get better!


_Hello! Just want to say that this song, _**Faint** _by linkin park, just reminded me so much of Mello I had to wirte something for it. Let me know what you think!_

_I do not own Death Note_

_I don't own the song either, that one's all Linkin Park (the best band ever, by the way)_

_; )_

* * *

Mello sighed and swivelled around in his chair, eyes trained on one figure in the middle of the screen.

Really, what was the use of spying on Near if he didn't do anything interesting? All he did was play with his toys and think.

The thing that really annoyed him though, was that near acted as if he didn't need any help, specifically from him.

He leaned back, closing his eyes, fingering his scar, his mark. His mistake branded right into his very skin.

Why shouldn't Near be smug? He hadn't blown up himself _or _any buildings.

* * *

_I am _

_A little bit of loneliness_

_A little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints _

_But I can't help the fact _

_That everyone can see these scars_

* * *

Many things made him angry.

Near was at the top of that list, but Kira was a close second. Both of them made his hand twitch involuntarily towards his gun.

Mello snorted, reaching for another chocolate bar from the pile next to his weapon. For a minute he considered letting off another shot into the back wall to calm himself down but he shook his head. The heating was dodgy enough as it was, Matt had firmly told him that they did _not_ need any more ventilation holes.

* * *

_I am_

_What I want you to want_

_What I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what you do_

_I can't convince you_

_To just believe this is real_

* * *

He took a bite, savagely tearing a chunk off the bar. Matt always said it was like watching a dog with a favourite chew toy – him eating chocolate. Dogs also never got tired of chew toys, just like Mello never got sick of chocolate.

By the Laws of Nature he should be huge by now, but he wasn't. Something that puzzled everyone – including Near. Mello could tell he was confused even though he always rambled something random about a fast metabolism. So that was probably one of the best bits of his chocolate addiction.

* * *

_So I let go, watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

* * *

Mello pushed backwards from the desk, away from smug near on the monitors. What should he do now? He did not have Near's resources, not that Near's resources were anything to yell about anyway.

He had to make a difference, this would not just be a battle between Near and Kira. Mello would have a part in this even if it killed him.

* * *

_I can't feel_

_The way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

* * *

The plan that Near had was written up on the pile of paper on the coffee table, most probably covered in last night's pizza stains. Really, there were quite a few advantages of having the best hacker in the world being your best friend, Near had no idea the extent of the information he was generously lending him.

Mello sniggered, it was almost too easy for Matt to hack into Near's data base, and Halle always kept him up to date anyway.

Halle.

Mello really hoped Near didn't get her killed in this, He was fond of the FBI agent, even though she was working for Near.

* * *

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be Ignored_

* * *

He stood and sauntered over to the coffee table, grabbing the now well worn paper.

It was an impressive plan; even Mello had to admit it. Matt knew better than to say that out loud though, that would have been asking for trouble. He just stayed at his own monitors the last few days, playing Lego Batman on his new Nintendo DS. Matt had almost had a nervous breakdown the day before, when his game boy had short circuited, never to be repaired. He had to smoke nine cigarettes in ten minutes to keep himself calm.

Mello had let him stew for a while before presenting him with the Nintendo. Within moments matt was his best friend again and was happily playing his beloved Maro carts again.

* * *

_I am_

_A little bit insecure_

_A little unconfident_

'_cause you don't understand_

_I do what I can_

_And sometimes_

_I don't make sense_

* * *

Mello flopped down on the grey ripped sofa. He shoved one of Matt's computers away and reached for Near's plan again.

Eagerly he flipped through it, searching for a flaw he could exploit.

"You're not going to find it." Matt said quietly from across the room. "I think Near's got this one covered Mells."

Mello silently flipped him off and went back to reading. There had to be a flaw, otherwise Yagami would have surrendered already. That guy was too smart not to have a counter plan. Mello would not allow Kira to get away, even if it meant, god forbid, helping Near.

* * *

_I am_

_What you never want to say_

_But I've never had the doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_For once just to hear me out_

* * *

Like Near would listen to him, even if Mello did succeed in finding a mistake. No, if Mello found something wrong he would have to fix it himself.

Matt sighed heavily and went back to his game. Mello glanced over at him before returning to the beginning and rereading everything again.

And again.

* * *

_So I go watching you_

_Turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

* * *

Mello's eyes widened. He quickly read over the section again. He stood up.

"I've got it!" he yelled at Matt.

"Huh?" Matt jolted out of his video game. "what?"

"I've found the flaw" Mello felt like dancing, but didn't. That would be undignified.

"Right" Matt rolled his eyes to exaggerate the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Positive."

* * *

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

* * *

"Near underestimated Light." Mello said flatly.

"Mmmmm hmmm" Matt had returned to Lego batman.

"Listen." Mello banged the table next to matt with the stack of paper still in his hand.

"Fine." Matt said sulkily, pushing his Nintendo away as he lit up another cigarette. "What?"

"Mikami might be using a fake death note." Mello said simply.

"Oh yeah, that's possible."Matt raised his eyebrows. "Near has video footage of Mikami killing with that note book."

"Doesn't that seem a little too careless?" Mello persisted.

"No."

* * *

_No_

_Hear me out now_

_You're going to listen to me _

_Like it or not_

_Right now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're going to listen to me _

_Like it or not_

_Right now_

* * *

"Work with me here." Mello hissed. "Mikami was on the phone a split second before he Killed that guy, right?"

"Right..." Matt said slowly.

"What if Mikami sent pages of the real death note to someone else, who he was on the phone to. Then they both decide he was going to fake kill someone to make the Death note Mikami was carrying seem real."

"What?" Matt sat up straight.

"Mikami would keep the real death note somewhere safe until the day of the meeting..." Mello continued.

"That would mean Near's plan wouldn't work, replacing pages in the fake death note would be useless." Matt gasped, understanding flooding into his brain.

* * *

_I can't feel the way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

* * *

It only took a few more minutes of bouncing ideas around before they both understood the situation.

"What do we do now?" Matt whispered, half fearful of the answer.

"We help." Mello said cheerfully.

"Help?" Matt echoed as he stood and walked over to a corner of the room where his computers were set up.

"Yes, help." Mello had an evil tone in his voice now.

"Uh... you're not going to blow anything else up are you?" Matt said nervously.

* * *

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_This damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

* * *

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Come on Matt, blowing up stuff won't solve our problems."

"well..." Matt looked out the window. "I'm pretty sure that blowing up light, and perhaps Mikami, would solve quite a few of our problems."

Mello looked at him blankly.

"How the Hell we blow up Yagami and Mikami, Huh?"

"Just an idea."

"I wish we knew who is really killing all the criminals. We know it's not Mikami, or Yagami, or that Japanese girl we tailed."

"Amane."

"What?"

"Misa Amane, that's her name."

"Whatever her name was, she's not got the death note now, who else is there?"

"I dunno, Takada?" Matt half joked.

"Takada?" Mello leaned back, staring at the stained ceiling. "Yeah, could be her."

"She is in the perfect position for light to give her orders." Matt pointed out. "And she has contact with Mikami too."

"So it's probably her, "Mello agreed, "What are we going to do about it?"

"We could go to Near..." Matt trailed off, trying not to look at Mello's icy stare.

"No." Mello said firmly. "I will not go to that toy chewing twit Near. He doesn't listen to me any way."

Matt looked away.

"We could use Mikami's schedule against him." Mello said suddenly. "We need to force him to reveal the death note, the real one."

"So how do we do that?" Matt said, "Just ask him politely to screw up so Light loses?" His tone was layered with heavy sarcasm.

"We kidnap Takada." Mello said evilly.

Matt looked closer at his best friend. The massive burn was the most dominant feature on his face. It made him look wild, reckless, and irresponsible, it demanded attention. This was the true face of Mello, The old face, the cute young boy, was, in truth, Michal keel's face. Michal Keel looked like a girl, Mello looked tough and smart.

"Let's do it." He said evenly and calmly.

* * *

_I can't feel_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

* * *

Near stared out of the misty window, staring at the violet smudge on the horizon.

It was over. Done. Finished.

The crusade that L had started, and died in the attempt, had been completed by him, Near, the new L.

Light Yagami had been erased from this earth forever.

Sadly, so had millions of others, most of them probably deserved to go, but there were still too many innocent among the dead as well.

The FBI agents, the first innocent to die

Naomi Misora, if she had seen L, Light would have been caught before he had even left high school.

The early members of the SPK

TV presenters

World leaders

Chief Yagami, at least he died thinking that his son was innocent.

Matt

Mello

His rival in so many ways. It was hard to believe he was gone, it was almost unbelievable that Matt had died too.

_Mello had always hated me, from the moment I set foot in Wammy's house for the first time, as a nervous eight year old._

Mello was older, smarter and cooler than him. Matt was his game boy obsessed shadow. As Near gradually got smarter, Mello got surlier.

After a while it was he, Near, who got top in all the tests, who beat Mello in every subject. Mello was always second, a fact the blond always resented.

Near didn't want Mello to hate him though, he display any emotion when roger had suggested they work together to bring Kira down, but he was kind of hoping that Mello would accept.

Funny how, at the end, they ended up working together anyway.

Mello may not like it, and he may be swearing like mad over there on the other side, but he had saved his life.

Mello had always felt pushed to the side, unimportant and ignored. But he wasn't, he was Near's back up. Near knew that Matt would find a way to hack into his system, he knew that Mello would have access to his final plan.

Near knew that Mello would be so determined to beat Near at something he would not rest until he had found the flaw in the plan.

Like he said, Mello was his back up.

"Thanks, Mello." Near whispered, the words weren't enough, but what else could he say?

* * *

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

* * *

Hey! This is my first ever songfic, so I hope it was okay. May be more where that came from, I have a good idea for a Black cat one. Let me know what you think of this!

; )


End file.
